


Halloween fate

by aphelia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo is flirty and McCree is a sucker for it, LITERALLY, M/M, This is based off McCree's look from the halloween comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelia/pseuds/aphelia
Summary: McCree and Hanzo attend an overwatch halloween party for all of five minutes
tf is editing. 
Also I blame the Mchanzo discord for this





	

Hanzo couldn’t believe he’d been convinced to go to a Halloween party. Or that Overwatch even HAD Halloween parties. At any rate, he found himself being dragged along by an excited Genji, who was wearing the costume of a character he kept referring to as “Naruto.” The younger Shimada brother insisted Hanzo also dress up for the occasion, the elder deciding on vampire. It was easy enough to do with his wardrobe, after all, all one needed was a decadent suit and a cape, his almost pitch black hair aiding the costume. When he had asked McCree what he was going to wear, the gunslinger only replied with “it’s a surprise” forcing Hanzo to be content with the answer. Adjusting the cufflinks on the ends of his sleeves, he along with his brother entered the dining room, which had been decorated in hues of black and orange. Streamers hung from the ceiling, with balloons bobbing lazily along. Banners plastered around the room proudly declared the fact that it was indeed Halloween, leaving Hanzo feeling somewhat overwhelmed. Just as he had made up his mind to leave, he walked into someone. “My apolog--” he said, stopping mid sentence when he realized who it was. “McCree?” the Japanese man asked, noticing the fact that the man was dressed as a hunter. A _vampire_ hunter. Unable to stop himself, Hanzo began to laugh out loud, trying in vain to stop. 

“Well gosh darn it if it isn’t fate.” McCree drawled, the hint of laughter tinging his voice. “Ya dressed up as a god damn vampire.” Tipping his hat up, McCree looked Hanzo up and down, admiring every inch. “I may be sworn to hunt the creatures of the night but darlin’ I’d be willin’ to let you drink from me whenever you want.” Hanzo put his hand on Jesse, letting them trail up the dark sweater before letting his fingers flick under the cowboy-turned-hunter’s chin. 

“Maybe later, when we’re alone” Hanzo teased, enjoying the look on McCree’s face as he turned around, heading into the party, McCree trailing behind. Genji was already off talking to his master, who was dressed as a skeleton, his orbs transformed into skulls for the occasion. Hanzo had to admit, Zenyatta’s costume was good. Looking over the room, he continued to pick out people, enjoying everyone’s costumes. Once the archer had adjust to the bright colors and loud sounds, he found himself comfortable in the atmosphere, aided by the man next to him who continued to stare at his chest. “See something interesting _hunter_?” Hanzo asked, picking up a cup of punch. 

“It's more like what I don’t see” McCree replied, following suit. “All you need to do is pop a few buttons on your shirt. You’re hiding prime real estate under that shirt and vest.” Hanzo hummed, taking a sip from his cup, letting the taste of overly fruity punch wash over his tongue before swallowing. 

“The same could be said for you. ‘Prime real estate’ as you call it, hiding under a turtleneck sweater and ridiculous coat. When it could be out in the open.” Hanzo took a step inwards, invading McCree’s private space. The Japanese man tried to remember anything from the cheesy western vampire films he was forced to watch as a child while with his brother. “ _Why don’t you bare your neck for me, hunter._ ” He whispered to McCree, enjoying the fact that the cowboy turned three shades darker, his eyes filled with hunger. 

“Well now that ain’t fair.” McCree practically whined, seeming to forget that the two were in public. “Hanzo why don’t we ditch the party and make our own fun somewhere else.” Now that Hanzo was with McCree, able to tease him, he felt more in his element. 

“But McCree, we just got here. Are you proposing we leave this wonderful party for your carnal desires.” McCree nodded, his punch sloshing in his cup as he did. “And here I thought that I was the vampire tonight. Perhaps I’ve hypnotised you, hunter?” Hanzo could almost _see_ the loading bar above McCree’s head. Smiling, Jesse nodded, falling into the game. “And since I’ve hypnotized you for the night, you’ll do as I say?” McCree nodded again. The ‘vampire’ looked around the room, realizing it wasn’t a good place for a midnight romp. Hanzo noticed the time. “Its barely 7pm” he thought to himself, sighing internally, cut short by the adoring gaze being given to him by the hunter. “Well then, follow me.”

Hanzo realized how leaving a party after only being there for all of five minutes could be strange, but the look that McCree gave him (that dark, almost _sinful_ look) caused the Japanese man not to care. All it made him want to do was find a dark corner, alone and isolated, and take what was being freely given to him. Leading McCree away from the party, the two went up stairs to an empty attic, moonlight filling the room, giving it an ethereal feeling. Perfect for a night of mischief. Along the way, some of the buttons on the vampire’s shirt had “mysteriously” disappeared, exposing his chest to the cool fall air. As soon as the two felt properly alone, Hanzo pushed himself into McCree, shoving a rough kiss onto his lips. They were alone, and free to be as debased as they wished. Pulling away, Hanzo clicked his tongue. “Eager are we hunter? But the night is still young. Plenty of time to defile you, make the others of your kind shamed.” A low moan rumbled from McCree. He was enjoying their play. “Kneel” Hanzo commanded, making use of his training to become the next leader of the Shimada clan. McCree dropped to the ground without a second thought, his breath steadily becoming quicker, almost panting with excitement. “The hunter becomes the hunted tonight.” Before he went any further, he dropped the act. “Before we begin McCree, is there anything you’re not okay with?” His tone which had been authoritative moments ago was now filled with concern. 

“Nope, nothin comes to mind. I’ll red light ya if we do though.” Hanzo nodded, slipping back into his new role. That of a child of the night. 

“McCree, you’re now my servant for the night. Not that you need much coaxing.” Hanzo smiled slightly, knocking McCree’s hunter hat off his head, carding his fingers through the cowboy’s hair. “Lets see how well your mouth works.” With his free hand, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his now half hard cock. “ _Suck_.” Jesse obliged, eagerly, holding Hanzo’s dick like it was something to be worshiped. A few quick pumps and McCree was satisfied that the ‘vampire’ was hard enough to perform with. At first, he kept his tongue to the head of Hanzo’s cock, enjoying the soft gasps it elected from the man. Before long however, lust gave out to teasing, and McCree put every last inch into his throat, nestling his nose in Hanzo’s groin. Jesse hummed, slowly moving away, Hanzo’s breaths becoming shallower. The hunter continued, seeming to enjoy it. The taste, the smell, the ‘danger’ of it all. Before he could become too accustomed however, Hanzo pulled him off, electing a whine from the man below him. “Enough, or else we won’t get the chance to play.” Holding his hand out, Hanzo waited patiently for what he knew McCree would have in his pockets. When the packet of lube and condom were placed in his hand, Hanzo smiled, pecking McCree on the cheek. “What a dirty hunter, carrying these instead of holy water and garlic.” Weighing his options, he looked at McCree again, watching him try to slyly paw at himself through his pants. “Are you that desperate” Hanzo asked, lifting a foot to gently tease Jesse’s now straining cock. As he rubbed, he formed an idea. “Take off your pants then open yourself up for me Hunter. I want to see how desperately you want it.” Removing his foot he watched as McCree eagerly undid his belt, getting up to shimmy off his pants. It took Hanzo a moment to realize, but when he didn’t see them in the balled up pants he almost felt delirious. “You didn’t wear underpants” Hanzo said, looking McCree directly in the eyes. 

“I didn’t see the need to” McCree replied, squirming under Hanzo’s piercing gaze. 

“ _Filthy_ ” Hanzo said, his voice dripping with lust. Tossing the lube back to Jesse, Hanzo watched as McCree lay on his back, then let the clear liquid drip onto his fingers before he began to toy with his own ass. His breath became ragged as he found the spots inside himself most sensitive, hitched as he watched Hanzo remove his trousers and place the condom on his almost dripping cock. “Look at the depraved hunter. One look at a cock and you’re begging to be taken. Perhaps watching you beg would be nice” he mused, kneeling onto the floor to meet McCree. 

“Please oh god stick your dick in me” McCree begged breathlessly, removing his fingers with a whimper. “I want it in me so bad.” Hanzo acted contemplative, idly stroking a finger up and down one of McCree’s exposed thighs, causing the man beneath him to shiver. 

“Call me your master and I might just agree.” Hanzo was enjoying himself.

“ _Master_.” That one word was all it took to spur the Japanese man into action. Positioning himself properly, he teased McCree’s ass with his cock, pressing the tip in and then removing it just as quickly. “Hanzo you said you’d stick it in me” McCree whined, vainly trying to press down each time Hanzo got near. 

“I said I might agree. Never said I would. But your face right now makes me want to pull you to hell. I think you’ll enjoy the dark side, McCree.” He punctuated this fact by slipping his cock all the way in, eliciting a loud moan from the man beneath him. “Does that feel good? Your mortal enemy deep inside you, waiting for the right chance to drain you dry.” Hanzo performed a few test thrusts, gauging how ready McCree was for proper fucking. Deeming Jesse ready when he met little resistance, he leaned in, giving the hunter a chaste kiss. “You show everything to me. Your sin, your lust, your tantalizing blood. All mine for the taking.” Hanzo had to admit, he was enjoying the show, the performance between the two of them. “And soon we’ll add your screams to that list.” And with that, Hanzo began to properly thrust. He had been inside McCree enough times to know where his sweet spot was, and how to hit it just right to undo him. There was no warning as Hanzo angled himself just right to hit McCree’s prostate, before moving away, thrusting shallowly. The Japanese man wanted the night to last longer than a few minutes, enjoying himself as McCree squirmed beneath him. “You like that don’t you” he purred, continuing to hit McCree’s prostate every so often to keep the man on edge. “A dangerous hunter, becoming the hunted. You _revel_ in this don’t you?” McCree made a noise halfway between a moan and a gurgle, eyes slowly glazing over as Hanzo continued to fuck him. “If I bit you right now, you’d come wouldn’t you?” he continued, letting himself be seated deeply inside, not moving for a moment before pulling almost all the way out, leaving only the tip in. Before McCree could whine or complain, Hanzo leant in, kissing McCree, ramming his cock back in. The gunslingers moans were muffled as he was fucked, becoming an incoherent mess. Only one word was distinguishable. Hanzo. It was said like a prayer, one that if said enough would grant him the bliss he so desired. 

Hanzo could tell the both of them were close, a warm feeling bubbling in his gut. Leaning down again, he nestled his face into the crook of Jesse’s neck, using his free hand to pull away the turtleneck sweater. “McCree, when I bite you, you’ll cum. I know how hunters like you work.” A growl from McCree’s throat bubbled over. A good sign. “Now be a good boy and release” Hanzo whispered, biting McCree’s now exposed throat, sucking as McCree tightened. The gunslinger let out almost animalistic growls as his body spasmed, spilling cum onto his hunter costume. Hanzo continued to thrust, following quickly afterwards, releasing McCree’s neck to moan. A dark bruise already blossomed where Hanzo’s lips had been, pleasing Hanzo as he continued to cum, burying himself deep inside. 

When they were finally done, Hanzo tiredly pulled out his now flaccid cock, slipping off the condom before tying it. “We were at the party for five minutes McCree. What will our co-workers think of us” the Japanese man said, flopping onto the floor beside Jesse. 

“That we had better things to do?” McCree unhelpfully supplied, his voice thick with tiredness. 

“Or that we cannot keep our hands off each other. Let us go back to your room. The idea of falling asleep in a dark attic isn’t exactly appealing.” Despite what he said, Hanzo didn’t want to get up. But he knew he had to. Patting McCree’s chest, he pushed himself up, swaying slightly as he got his balance. “Once we are there, if you wish, we can have round two.” That perked McCree up remarkably. 

“Darlin’ if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were the devil himself. But you look like an angel.” That made Hanzo snort. 

“You’re delirious.” Hanzo looked for his pants, sliding them back on with a slight hiss as the fabric brushed against his still sensitive cock. “Besides, tonight I’m a vampire, remember?” It was McCree’s turn to laugh as he pushed himself off the hard oak floor. 

“I do. Speakin’ of.” McCree got up and strutted over to Hanzo. “Happy Halloween.”

“Get some pants on McCree.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am. Because McCree's new costume in the halloween comic gives me Life. 
> 
> If you're interested for more, subscribe to me on archive of our own for updates.  
> If you like memes, check out my tumblr at apheliavampire.tumblr.com
> 
> good bye friends i am gonezo


End file.
